


Took It Further

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x05, Bellamy's POV, Companion Piece, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: Companion piece toSo Heavy.Walking with packs, miles to cover is another thing he hasn’t done in so long, yet still picking up both hers and his, walking side by side in equal step - all of it feels easy. Maybe he has changed, and they’re surrounded by ruins and sand instead of green and endless woods, but a lot hasn’t changed at all. He still knows what Clarke thinks about plans, and he still thinks the same way. And he wants her to know that, to know that he still knows at least some of what she's thinking. Even if she can’t yet tell him what she’s been through in the time apart. But he can wait; they have time again. That’s the most important thing. He made it back on The Ring in big part because he had Clarke Griffin in his head, telling what was stupid, what was worth it, keeping him centred. Reminding him why he was trying, why he had to succeed, for her. Head and heart. He knows her, inside, that hasn’t changed. Herecognisesher.





	Took It Further

Wonkru aren’t the only ones who share everything, he thinks as he remembers the rations Clarke gave him the night before. Well, maybe not everything, thinking about how she'd closed up when he'd asked how she'd made it by herself.

It’s crazy how normal it feels after so long. Fire, an open flame he hasn’t experienced since he was last on the ground. The last time was the fire that he'd watched spread over the planet, engulfing everything he’d tried to make home and believing Clarke had died in it. Yet she’s right here. Last night she sat across from him over a campfire like so many times before.

Walking with packs, miles to cover is another thing he hasn’t done in so long, yet still picking up both hers and his, walking side by side in equal step - all of it feels easy. Maybe he has changed, and they’re surrounded by ruins and sand instead of green and endless woods, but a lot hasn’t changed at all. He still knows what Clarke thinks about plans, and he still thinks the same way. And he wants her to know that, to know that he still knows at least some of what she's thinking. Even if she can’t yet tell him what she’s been through in the time apart. But he can wait; they have time again. That’s the most important thing. He made it back on The Ring in big part because he had Clarke Griffin in his head, telling what was stupid, what was worth it, keeping him centred. Reminding him why he was trying, why he had to succeed, for her. Head and heart. He knows her, inside, that hasn’t changed. He _recognises_ her.

Unencountered, unexpected things wanting to kill them is another thing that hasn’t changed. Nor his automatic reaction to grabbing for Clarke and picking her up when there’s trouble. You’d think 6 years without would break those kind of habits. He’s spent longer without her than with her, yet still it’s how he reacts immediately. And Clarke still has the response, the want, to help, to save, he thinks as they both crowd Octavia. Even if she’s been without them, without more than one other person this whole time, she still immediately goes into action to help, like he's always known her to.

If only Octavia hadn’t changed so much, if he could tell even some of what she was thinking like he can Clarke, if he wasn’t terrified of the kind of things that seem to be running through her mind. He doesn't recognise her. And that seems just as impossible as finding Clarke alive does. He never expected this, any of it. She's been angry at him before, furious, even, hated him, but this is something else. It's like she's just switched off. The second he'd hugged her in that bunker it was what he’d been waiting for. She'd hugged him like she had before. And when she was okay with Clarke, greeting her too, he thought it would be okay again. The two people he cared about most on the ground, the two who had lead so much of his motivation all this time and they were both okay, both alive and there with him. It was more than he'd hoped for, more than he'd believed he could have again. Then he'd looked around the place, at the blood, at the blood on her, and at Clarke to see her reacting the same way he was.

It just keeps getting worse. There’s always been Grounder stuff that he can’t get behind but this cult thing is a whole level of crazy. He's just glad each time something else surprises him in the worst way he can look to his side and know that Clarke is thinking the same thing he is, reflecting back his sanity. He seriously needs that right now. He needs the stability she gives. He knows it's going to get worse before it gets better when they meet up with the others. He's dreading Octavia's reaction but once she gets past it, they can work together again. They can figure the rest of it out, get it done, like they always have. They’re all back together now. He's home, like Clarke said, with those who feel like home to him. The rest of it has to come. He's not giving up.

 

_You're not stuck in it_  
_You're not stuck in it_  
_This rut what is it_  
_You're not stuck in it_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Especially thank you for kudos and comments.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
